kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apocalyptic World (San Diego, California) (Level)
=Game Info= Level: An Apocalyptic World (San Diego, CA) Time: Enter Date here, 3:00:05 pm and counting Place: San Diego, California Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Players: 1 - 2 players online or locally =Description= *Objective **Get from the docks of Ocean Beach park, to the San Diego International Airport *Characters **US Army Rangers **Devourers **Zombies **Demons *Weather: Heavy dark rain clouds, light rain *Vehicles: US Ranger humvee *Achievements: None *Skulls: None =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You see the USS California SSN-781, submerged underwater. In the background you hear the submarines sonar sound. Transmission says, "Alpha 1-1, this is SSN 7-8-1." Commander David Matthews says, "SSN 7-8-1 do you have the target." You see the view of the decimated city of San Diego through the subs periscope. SSN-781 says, "Copy, we have visual, uuh, you know what your getting into?" The scene ends. =Gameplay= You are in a SEAL Delivery Vehicle. Commander David Matthews says, "Yeah, we know what we're getting into." The sub transmits to other subs. The team is launched and heads for the coast of San Diego. The team then begin to surface, and once they are at the top, the player climbs up the decks ladder and the team follow. Zombie noises can be heard in the distance. They then make there way out of the park into the city, where they are met with a huge group of 20 zombies, 20 devourers, and 10 demonds. Some members freak out as you and the team fire at the group. Some are killed easily and others are tough. Once you are through, you arrive on Bacon Street. Sgt Bacon comments. You make your way onto West Point Loma Blvd, fighting off zombies, demons, and devourers. You make a right on an intersection, fighting off groups of zombies and demonds arriving onto Nimitz Blvd where you find a humvee along with wrecked cars. You get onto the minigun and as Cmdr. David Matthews drives through Nimitz Blvd, you must gun down zombies, demonds, and devourers. You turn a corner and drive through an intersection of a few wrecked police cars making your way onto North Harbor drive. You then are about to cross a bridge when the gas runs out, and then devourers and zombies start to swarm the humvee. The team quickly gets out and heads for the shoreline as the player must through a grenade into the humvee, and then jump from the roof. Once the player jumps from the roof, the player must kill zombies and devourers to get to his team. The humvee explodes zombie and devourer parts past the player. The team and player swim across the harbor as zombies are seen running across the bridge and jumping into the water. Almost a tenth of the way across Sgt Bacon starts to loss strength and starts to sink when the player must grab him and pull him to shore by pressing (X button) rapidly. They then reach Halsey Road and make their way to the San Diego International Airport. A Blackhawk is seen hovering with a US Ranger clearing an area with a minigun. The team quickly get inside and the player takes over, killing zombies, devourers and demonds. =Transcript= *''Opening Scene'' *Player spawns in a SEAL Delivery Vehicle, in an empty launch room, along with Commander David Matthews, Cpl. Dunn, Lt. Dan Gonzalez and Sgt. Bacon. *Commander David Matthews: "Yeah, we know what we're getting into." *'USS California: "Roger that."' *'USS California: "SSN 7-8-1 to USS Arizona, we're on channel 1, do you read.' *'USS Arizona: "USS Arizona, recieving, we are channel 1."' *'USS California: "Roger stand by."' *Commander David Matthews: "Roger, standing by." *''The launch room fills with water'' *'USS California: "Full pressure. And, we are a go."' *'USS Arizona: "Launching."' *'USS California: "Roger, beginning deployment."' *''The team is launched and head for the docks of San Diego Ocean Beach park'' *''Once they are there, they begin to surface, and then climb up the dock ladder'' *''They all take off their dry suits, revealing their US Army Ranger uniforms and gear, as zombie noices can be heard from a distance'' *'Private James Connar: "Guys."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "What the fuck was that."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "I, don't know."' *'Skyhawk 54: "Alpha 1-1 this is Skyhawk, we'll rally with you at the S-D-I-A over."' *Commander David Matthews: "Roger that." *''The player and team approach Bacon street, when they are met with zombie, devourer, and demonic opposition'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Aw Shit!"' *Commander David Matthews: "Supressing Fire! Supressing Fire!" *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "You got to be shit'in me!"' *''The team unload on the group, killing most, and then finishing off the rest that are tough'' *''Once you are through, you arrive on Bacon Street'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: '*Laughs* 'Bacon street." '*Laughs* *'Private James Connar: "It's good to hear you laugh in a time like this, looks like your famous."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yeah."' *''James and the team make their way onto West Point Loma Blvd, a street with urban homes'' *''They then fight off zombies, demons, and devourers.'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "This would have been a nice place to live in."' *'Private James Connar: "To bad for the people living in this shit hole."' *'Cpl James Dunn: "Yep."' *''They take a right on an intersection, fighting off groups of zombies and demonds and they arrive onto Nimitz Blvd where they find a humvee along with wrecked cars in an intersection'' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Well ill be damn."' *Commander David Matthews: "Lets move." *''The team and player are ambushed by demonic dogs, and are quickly gunned down. They reach the humvee'' *Commander David Matthews: "Quick! Get in, before more arrive." *''They all get in, with Cmdr. Ramirez as the driver and James as the gunner'' *'Cpl James Dunn: "Well that wouldn't be good."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yep."' *''Player and Sgt. Bacon laugh for a few seconds'' *''They head down the boulevard and 3/4ths of the way they reach Quality Inn. A girl can be heard screaming as they come to a stop.'' *''They all step out of the humvee'' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Well why are we stepping out of the humvee, when there are mother fuckin."' *He is then quickly interrupted by Commander David Matthews *Commander David Matthews: "Quiet!" *''A scream can be heard from inside the building. All is quiet at this point'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon:' (Whispers) "This isn't good." *Commander David Matthews: "Sh!" *''Another girl scream is heard, which then grows loud into a parasite flood screach. the player and team look behind them and relize that they're in an ambush'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Get to the humvee! Move!"' *''Devourers start to attack the humvee and the team, as they head for the humvee'' *''They eliminate the attackers and get into the humvee'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Aaah! Fire, fire, fire!"' *''Player fires at zombies and devourers as they head back onto Nimitz Blvd. As they head down the boulevard they are ambushed and attacked by demons, devourers, and zombies. '' *''One flood parasite hurls a car at them, nearly hitting James, it flys over his head'' *'Private James Connar: "Fuck!"' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Did you know they can do that!?"' *'Cpl James Dunn: "Fuck no!"' *''They turn a medium corner where they approach a bridge'' *''They gas runs out and they stop just a few feet from the bridge'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon:' (Worried) "Aw...aw, no." *Commander David Matthews: "Get to the harbor!" *''Zombie screaches can be heard arriving'' *'Cpl James Dunn: "We got company."' *''They all get out, except for James, who is soon surrounded by Devourers and zombies'' *'Private James Connar: "Like Tank Dempsey said, you blood-sucking gutter-slugs, you're goin' out Dempsy's style!"' *''The player throws a grenade into the humvee and then the gets onto the roof and jumps down, running as the zombie and devourers chase him'' *''The jeep blows up, sending chunks and pieces of zombies and devourers past the player'' *'Private James Connar: "Quick, into the water."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Aw, hell no, im not -"' *''James grabs Sgt. Bacon and they both dive into the water as the team dives in. Zombies then come pouring into the water as the team swim to the other side'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "What, what the, I didn't know they could do that!"' *'Private James Connar: "Neither did I, keep swimmin!" ' *''They swim till they are almost a tenth of the way there'' *''Sgt. Bacon starts to tire out and sink'' *'Private James Connar: "Brian!"' *''The player must lift Sgt. Bacon up from the water and carry him to shore by pressing (X) rapidly'' *''The team and player make it to shore'' *'Private James Connar: "You okay there."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yeah, im good."' *''He is helped up by the player and they continue, approaching'' Halsey Road and make their way to the San Diego International Airport. *''A Blackhawk is seen hovering over the turmac with a US Ranger clearing the area with a minigun'' *Commander David Matthews: "Lets go!" *'Ranger: "Get in! Hurry!"' *''They reach the helicopter and quickly get in. James takes over the minigun, and the player kills the zombies, demonds, and devourers as they fly off''